


The One I Choose

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Eddie, Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Exes, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Aleks, Omega Verse, Protectiveness, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: "Eddie was my past," he continues, smoothing the wisps of James' hair out of his eyes, so he can really drink in every inch of his beautiful face, "Butyouare my future, James. You're my mate, my Alpha, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."





	The One I Choose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a request from my [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com)
> 
> They asked for Omega Aleks and Protective Alpha James, and this is how it turned out. I hope you all like it!

“Jesus!” Aleks yelps, almost jumping out of his skin when he gets tapped on the shoulder while perusing the shelves for James’ favourite breakfast cereal, Cocoa Krispies. When the Omega finally starts breathing again, he turns to see the last face he’d ever expect to find at his local supermarket; he sees dark eyes and russet skin, a light beard and jet-black hair to match, finished off with a charming grin and black square glasses.

He sort-of stands there dumbfounded for a few seconds, completely taken aback by the sudden appearance of the familiar Alpha, and when his ex quirks an eyebrow playfully, Aleks finally realizes what an idiot he probably looks like and laughs quietly to himself, more at his own awkwardness than anything else.

He looks up again, still a little disbelieving to see his previous Alpha standing in front of him, and meets those dark eyes, still just as captivating as when they were still together, “Eddie?”

The Alpha chuckles, warm and happy, as he relaxes into a bit of an easier stance, running a hand through his hair, which Aleks notices is getting longer and scruffier these days, before he gestures at himself, “In the flesh.” 

“Christ,” Aleks laughs along with him, and automatically finds himself relaxing as well. It’s something he can’t help but do in Eddie’s presence, the Alpha just has a way of making everyone around him feel comfortable, “How many years has it been now?” 

“Uhhh…” Eddie looks up a bit, at a space just above Aleks’ head, and he can tell that the Alpha is trying to calculate it because his eyebrows knit together a little and he squints, nose scrunching up the tiniest bit, the same way he always looked when he was thinking hard about something, “God, it’d have to be about four years now.” 

“Fuck,” Aleks muses, replaying the highlights of the last few years inside his head, “Time flies, hey?”

“Yeah, I know right?” Eddie whistles to himself, looking Aleks over quickly, and his smile is still bright and white, “You look great, man. How’s life been treating you?”

“Ahh, thanks,” Aleks huffs out a laugh, feeling his cheeks flush a little under the scrutiny. Turns out he’s still just as bad at being complimented as he always was, “Things are great! I got started in a new job, so that’s going really well, and I also have a dog now! She’s a Keeshond and she’s my baby girl!”

“That’s so good!” Eddie exclaims, visibly melting when Aleks pulls up a picture of Mishka on his phone and shows her to him, “God, Aleks, she’s gorgeous! Is it just you and her at the moment, or have you snapped someone up yet?”

Aleks laughs at that and is just about to reply when he feels a warm body pressing up against his back, arms winding around soft waist. He knows it’s James, knows it from the familiar warmth and the scent of his Alpha in the air. He feels James’ chin resting on his left shoulder, the satisfying scratch of his beard against Aleks’ skin, closes his eyes with a small smile and leans in to where James is nuzzling against his neck, and he sighs out dreamily, “Speak of the devil…”

James kisses him on his shoulder and Aleks can feel him finally regard Eddie, his curiosity clear in the tone of his voice, “Who’s this?”

Aleks is sort of drunk on James’ scent, to be honest, so when he speaks, his answer comes out much more tactless than he had originally planned; a short and sweet, yet just as loaded with meaning, “My ex.”

The change is instantaneous. James is instantly on the defensive and he goes rigid, the grip around Aleks’ waist tightening, and though it’s not enough to hurt him, but it definitely pulls him closer to James’ body. James’ chin is leaves Aleks’ shoulder in the same second and he’s suddenly standing straighter and taller, most likely trying to make himself look more imposing. He can feel his Alpha’s chest puffing out against his back, and it would almost make him laugh if it weren’t accompanied by a low growl that’s definitely more menacing than anything James normally does.

Aleks can see Eddie’s smile falter for a second, sees him struggle against his instinctive urge to challenge the hostile Alpha in front of him, and Aleks reaches up quickly with a light touch to James’ cheek, trying to calm him down before either of them snap. He turns his head slightly and can see just the corner of a glowing iris surrounded by black, a sight that worries him.

“Hey,” Aleks says softly, nosing at James’ jawline while he continues to pat his cheek as soothingly as he can manage, “Easy there, tiger.”

The Alpha grimaces a little, squeezing his eyes shut, and when he opens them again Aleks can see his face start to relax, his eyes returning to their normal colour and his teeth no longer sharp. And just like that, James is back.

He looks at Eddie again, definitely still suspicious, but very much in control this time, and when he meets Aleks’ eyes again, Aleks can see shame burning below the surface.

James isn’t a jealous person, or even an overly angry one, and he never usually acts this way. As an Alpha, though, it’s a completely different story. It’s different for everyone, of course, but James just happens to be very in touch with his Alpha side, and it doesn’t take as much to set it off. Jealousy over exes is bad enough without throwing Alpha instincts into the mix as well.

“You’re ok, baby,” Aleks whispers, holding James in place so that he can’t try to look away, “Eddie is a friend.”

Aleks can see that it disturbs and confuses his Alpha, but he slowly lets the tense line of his shoulders relax as he huffs out a quiet breath through his nose. Aleks knows James well, though, understands all his little quirks and the complexities of his body language, and he can tell that James is still on edge, but he’s thankful that James is at least trying to stay civil while they’re in front of Eddie.

“Say you’re sorry, James,” Aleks says, eyes never leaving James’, and he watches as his Alpha frowns and his mouth thins to a tight line, looking just like a petulant child who hasn’t got their way. Aleks crosses his arms, still looking over his shoulder as he raises an eyebrow disapprovingly at his mate’s behaviour. _Fine_ , two can play at that game. 

He hears a quiet chuckle from across from them, and the tension of the moment breaks just like that. When their eyes both snap to Eddie, he’s smiling again, “God, as if I could forget that look.”

Aleks can’t help but laugh along with him. Eddie is very similar to James in a lot of ways. They can both be really hot-headed and that had led to some _spectacular_ arguments over the years.

“Don’t sweat it, bro.” Eddie assures as he looks at James, calmer than Aleks would have expected, “I know how it gets. Trust me, I go off the rails from time to time. It happens, so no problem.”

James doesn’t say anything, but Aleks can feel him properly relax against his back, and he sees a look of understanding pass between the two Alphas. _Jeez_ , maybe they might finally be able to get somewhere now.

“And anyway,” Eddie continues, smiling at both of them in that easy way that has even James melting a little behind him, “You won’t be having any problems from me. I’m a married man now.”

He beams, holding up his left hand so they can both see the gold band on his ring finger, shimmering as the light catches the tiny diamonds embedded in the surface.

“Oh my god!” Aleks gasps, leaning forward so he can really take in all the fine details of the ring, and James lets him go, finally seeming appeased by the news. Aleks has always loved anything sparkly and flashy, so feels like he gets lost in those beautiful little gemstones, and when he finally looks up at Eddie again, he can’t help but grin, “Congratulations, Eddie! Who’s the lucky Omega?”

“Ahh thanks!” The Alpha laughs, light and bubbly, and he takes a moment to admire the ring himself, “Her name is Kala and she’s wonderful and beautiful! God, I love everything about her.”

Everything after that point flows much smoother, and all the tension seems to drain out of the interaction at once. They talk for at least half an hour, just updating each other on what’s been happening in their lives. Eventually, the conversation drifts to a close, and Eddie gives Aleks a quick hug and lets them know he should get going or Kala’s gonna think he’s fallen off the face of the Earth.

On his way past, he pats James on the shoulder, looking back at them as he rounds the corner and calls out, “Never go of him, James, he’s a keeper!”, and then he’s gone.

James looks back at Aleks, cupping his face in his hands while his thumbs trace little patterns on Aleks’ cheeks. He leans in slow, and when their lips meet, Aleks can’t help but push up towards him, trying to get as close as he possibly can. Aleks can feel all of James’ carefully held-back emotions flow into the kiss, and when they finally pull apart, they’re both breathless 

“I don’t plan on it.”

 

* * *

  

As soon as they’re through the front door, James has him pinned against the closest wall, pulling Aleks’ shirt off and pressing closer as he mouths at the space between Aleks’ neck and shoulder. Aleks gasps, arching back as one of his hands finds its way to James’ bun, pulling it out and burying his fingers in thick curls. 

“You think he’s good looking,” James growls, nipping at Aleks’ throat, and the Omega whines as it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick, “I could see it. You were getting flustered.” 

“Of course, I think he’s attractive,” Aleks almost laughs, tugging off James’ shirt in one swift motion, and his hands trail down James’ chest, feeling the muscles tense as he ghosts his fingers along the waistband of James’ jeans, hearing his Alpha groan, “You think I would’ve been with him for three years if he didn’t get me hot under the collar?”

That seems to light a fire in the Alpha’s eyes, and the next kiss is almost bruising, though that’s just the way Aleks loves it. Maybe he needs to make James jealous more often…

James pulls back, until they’re only about an inch apart, and there’s a curiosity burning in the depths of those chocolate brown eyes, “Then why did you leave?”

“Because,” Aleks pulls back, gripping James’ face between his hands, “I couldn’t see a future with him. I loved him, and I still do, but he was travelling along a different path to mine.” 

“Eddie was my past,” he continues, smoothing the wisps of James’ hair out of his eyes, so he can really drink in every inch of his beautiful face, “But _you_ are my future, James. You’re my mate, my Alpha, you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Though he can see James trying his best to fight it, his eyes start to look a little glassier, and he leans in again until their lips brush against one another. It’s soft and trembling, and so full of emotion that Aleks soon finds himself blinking tears out of his own eyes.

James presses closer to him until the space between them is non-existent, and he whispers against Aleks’ lips, “Prove it.”

It’s said teasingly enough, but there’s a hint of very real desperation there that Aleks can’t help but pick up on. _Fuck_. The words are unexpected yet they’re so very _James,_ and Aleks can’t help but laugh through the tears, biting at James’ lip in the only form of retaliation he can bear to perform when he’s bursting with so much love for this stupid motherfucker.

“Get inside me then, asshole,” Aleks smirks, tugging James’ hair back until he earns a deep groan for his troubles, “And we’ll see who proves what.”

James growls, hands instantly moving to undo his jeans, and he fumbles with the zip in his haste to be buried inside his Omega. Aleks whips his sweatpants down and steps out of them in the space of about a second, once again appreciative of how easy they are to get off. Then he’s chuckling as he gently knocks James’ shaky hands out of the way and deftly unbuttons and unzips his Alpha’s jeans, pushing them down until they pool around his ankles.

James looks at him like he’s a godsend, moving to get a hand on Aleks’ boxer briefs and palm at him through the thin layer of cloth, and the Omega moans softly as he collapses back against the wall. James is a master at this, always has been, and the warmth and firmness of James’ fingers cupping at him and rubbing along his length, it already has Aleks wet with slick. It’s nothing compared to when he’s in heat, obviously, but his arousal alone has his body preparing itself to be mated.

By the time James is slowly peeling off Aleks’ briefs, they’re soaked through with slick and precome, and he holds them up to his nose so he can breathe a deep lungful of Aleks’ scent. Aleks watches as the Alpha’s pupils dilate and a ravenous growl rumbles in his chest, and the visual proof of how much he affects his Alpha has Aleks throwing an arm around James’ shoulders and drawing him closer.

James gets a hold of Aleks’ thighs and hoists him up, encouraging the Omega to hook his legs around his waist, and he’s kissing Aleks again, desperate and all-consuming. Aleks can feel the support of the wall pressing up against his back as James wraps himself around him, and he vaguely realizes that the Alpha is tugging off his own boxers. Only a small part of his brain can focus on that, though, because the greater part is riveted on the sensations of James’ lips on his, the scratch of his beard against his skin. It’s too much all at once, and when he suddenly feels the wet head of James’ dick press against his hole, all he can do is whimper out a soft, broken, “Please…”

Aleks can feel every wonderful inch of James’ cock as it slowly fills him up, and by the time his Alpha is pressed flush with his body, the both of them are stunned to almost silence. The only sound to be heard is their laboured breathing as they cling to each other like their lives depend on it.

They stay like that for God knows how long, just breathing in each other’s air. It’s an intoxicating mixture of both their pheromones that surrounds them, like a warm blanket that will protect them from the outside world as long as they’re in each other’s arms.

“F-fuck, James,” Aleks curls into The Alpha’s body as much as he can, gasps against his throat as his hands find their way to James again, one tangled in his hair and the other splayed on his back, feeling every tiny movement his Alpha makes. James buries his nose in Aleks’ hair, breathing deeply into the messy blond tips that are fading into the natural brown of his regrowth, and Aleks finally finds it in himself to speak, though his voice sounds _wrecked_ , “You can move, baby.”

James does indeed move, and the slow drag of his cock along Aleks’ inner walls as he pulls out has Aleks mewling against his throat, feeling his hole clench around James’ length, craving _more_ , always more. When James pushes back in again, it punches all the air from Aleks’ lungs, and all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and cling tightly to his Alpha.

“ _Yes_ , Aleks,” James groans, tipping the Omega’s chin up so their lips can meet again, and Aleks can’t help the whines that he makes into his Alpha’s mouth as James starts working at a rhythm that has him wondering if he’s died and gone to heaven, “You’re so fucking _good_.”

“You’ve got that right,” Aleks laughs breathlessly, hitching into a whimper when James shifts a little and brushes against his prostate.

It all dissolves after that point, and the two of them move in a push-and-pull rhythm that has Aleks moaning louder every time James sinks into him, nails raking down the Alpha’s back as he pulls at James’ hair. His own head falls back against the wall, exposing his throat so James has unlimited access to bite and suck marks along the pale expanse of his neck, and when he feels James’ tongue teasing the sensitive skin of his mating mark, he jerks, not even sure if he he’s trying to get closer or further away at this point.

“ _James_. _Fuck_. I’m– I’m close,” Aleks pants, not even sure how he can speak anymore when it feels like he can hardly even draw in a breath, and he pitches into a high moan when James ramps up his pace until he’s rutting into him like a fucking animal.

James makes a muffled, choked-off groan where his face is pressed against Aleks’ throat, and the Omega suddenly feels sharp canines drag along his skin. Aleks feels the fire inside him rise and peak, then rise and peak again, until he’s balanced right on the edge, and it’s the sound of James’ voice, low and rough, that has him reeling, “Let it go, baby.”

Aleks keens as he comes, fingers twisted so hard in James’ hair that he’s probably hurting him, but he couldn’t be paid to care as he twitches with the little bursts of overstimulation that shoot through him as he comes all over his own chest. Just when he feels like it’s all over, like he couldn’t possibly experience anything more perfect than this moment, there’s sharp fangs digging deep into his scent gland and James’ knot is buried inside him, filling him up with hot spurts of come, and the pleasure redoubles as the mating bond between them renews. 

Aleks’ eyes are squeezed shut, but he doesn’t need to see, not right now, all he needs to do is _feel_. He sees how much James loves him, can feel the overwhelming wave of adoration as it washes over him. He sees that James’ jealousy over Eddie wasn’t just some juvenile reaction, but rather a desperate response to the mere thought that he might not be the best Alpha for Aleks, that he might not be worthy to stand by his Omega’s side. And that knowledge has tears pooling in Aleks’ eyes as he shudders through the remainder of his orgasm, squeezed securely between the smooth surface of the wall and the warm body of his mate.

When he finally opens his eyes, exhausted and breathless, James is breathing heavily through his nose, on account of his mouth being a _bit_ occupied, but he slowly withdraws his teeth from Aleks’ neck and sets about cleaning up the bite. His tongue sweeps over Aleks’ wound, and Aleks shivers with the overstimulation, carding his fingers gently through James curls while he waits for his heart, thundering in his chest, to calm down.

James eventually shifts, leans up so he can press their foreheads together, and the look in his eyes is so loving that it just about stops Aleks’ heart. He can’t help but smile at that face, so full of love that he thinks he might burst with it, and he bumps noses with his mate as he sighs happily, “How’s that for proof, you fucker?”

James chuckles quietly, more of a short exhale of breath than anything else, and he pretends to mull it over until Aleks mock punches him on the arm, “Yeah. I guess it’ll do.” 

Aleks rolls his eyes as he pulls James in for another kiss, grinning against his lips, “God, how will I ever put up with you?”

“It’ll be hard,” James jokes, holding Aleks closer to him, “But I reckon we can manage.”

Aleks just hums contentedly, basking in James’ warmth, his scent. It feels like home, if that’s actually possible, and he never wants to let it go.

“You liked Eddie’s ring,” James suddenly pipes up, and there’s something in his voice that Aleks can’t quite place, so he meets James’ eyes, raising his eyebrows in question, “No, you _really_ liked his ring. You were looking at the damn thing for about ten minutes straight.” 

Aleks laughs, tries to remember back to it, but he must have been so engrossed that the time simply fell away from him, “What can I say, I’ve always been a sucker for a pretty ring.”

“Well,” James hums thoughtfully, and there’s a sparkle in his eyes that frankly has Aleks a bit dazzled, “I guess I’ll just have to get you one, won’t I?” 

It takes a second, because his mind is still a little frazzled, but once the underlying meaning sinks in, Aleks gasps. He can feel the unbridled joy shining out of him, tears swimming in his eyes, and he almost shrieks in his elation, “Did you just propose to me?!” 

“Yeah,” James bubbles, kissing Aleks like his life depends on it. It’s so deep and so passionate that they’re both giddy and ecstatic when he pulls away, “Yeah, I think I just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
